Mantan X AsaKaru
by betapunyahak
Summary: Ketemu mantan. Move On apa Balikan?
1. Mantan -1-

Mantan. Sebuah kata yang terlarang diucapkan atau didengar oleh keturunan Akabane.

Entah karena apa, mantan dan segala jenisnya bisa dengan mudah memperburuk moodnya.

Bahkan dengan mendengar dua huruf pertama dari 'mantan' saja bisa membuatnya naik darah. Sungguh, lebay sekali keturunan Akabane satu ini.

Pemuda berambut panjang berwarna biru yang sengaja dikuncir dua itu mengembuskan napas lelah. Kenapa susah sekali menasehati orang yang ada didepannya saat ini. Ingin rasanya dia membalikkan meja yang ada didepannya dan menyiram orang didepannya dengan susu stroberi kesukaan sang sahabat tepat dimukanya.

Ia mengelus dadanya mencoba untuk bersabar lebih lama lagi. Bisa-bisa dia stress sendiri kalau lama-lama seperti ini. Darah tinggi.

"Kan aku sudah bilang. Apa susahnya minta maaf" pemuda berambut biru itu mengulangi berkatannya, membuat keturunan Akabane merasa bosan karena mendengar hal yang sama terus menerus.

"Dia yang salah. Kenapa harus aku yang minta maaf?" Keturunan Akabane itu menantang. Oke stop, jangan bilang keturunan Akabane - keturunan Akabane, terlalu panjang. Mari kita panggil saja dengan sebutan yang lebih pendek. Karma. Bukan buah yang sering dimakan saat sedang puasa. Itu Kurma. Jelas sangat berbeda. Kurma manis, sedangkan Karma pahit. Sepahit sifatnya yang membuat siapapun akan mundur perlahan jika disuruh menjadi temannya. Pokoknya Karma ini mempunyai sifat yang buruk. Meski dalam segi pelajaran dia selalu menjadi yang terbaik. Ah bukan, yang terbaik sudah jelas anak Ketua Dewan. Karma nomor dua. Ah, dia juga pernah menjadi yang nomor satu.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau kau hanya salah paham"

"Nagisa" Karma memanggil pelan, sekarang kita tahu siapa nama pemuda-berambut panjang-yang dikuncir dua-dan berwarna biru itu. Yap, namanya Nagisa dari keluarga Shiota.

"Ya?"

"Pulang sana. Aku mau tidur" sungguh, kalau bukan sahabat Nagisa sudah pastikan besok pagi Karma hanya tinggal nama. Untung saja dia sudah kebal dengan sifat Karma yang sungguh menyebalkan. Jadi dia hanya tersenyum lembut menanggapi perkataan Karma.

"Karma... ngopi yuk" Karma memandang Nagisa dengan alis terangkat satu. "Sudah aku siapkan kalium sianida khusus buatmu"

"Bangsat!"

Sedangkan diluar sana yang jaraknya beberapa puluh kilometer dari kediaman Akabane. Seorang pemuda dengan poni alaynya merayu sang sahabat agar tidak marah-marah lagi. Sungguh dia capek. Mendengar sahabatnya yang bermarga Asano mengomel itu adalah hal yang melelahkan. Dia tidak boleh bergerak sedikit pun saat sang Asano junior belum menyelesaikan ucapannya. Untung saja dia masih diizinkan untuk bernapas. Mari bersyukur.

"Seenaknya saja di memutuskanku. Dia punya hak apa? Harusnya disini aku memutuskannya bukan dia yang memutuskanku. Tidak tau diri" Asano junior masih mengomel ditempatnya.

"Ga--"

"Diam. Ren. Aku belum selesai bicara" Asano junior menyela perkataan Ren, sahabatnya.

Sang sahabat hanya menghela napas lelah, disaat seperti ini kemana tiga orang temannya yang lain. Menyebalkan.

"Dengar Asano" Ren berkata dengan nada yang dingin.

"Apa?" Tanya Asano junior malas.

"Kalau kau masih mencintainya jujur saja. Tidak usah sok-sokan benci dan semacamnya" tandas Ren.

Asal kalian tahu. Asano junior bisa saja menipu semua orang tapi tidak dengan Ren. Tingkat kepekaannya sangat tajam. Asano benci itu.

"Siapa bilang"

"Ha. Seorang Asano tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku" jawab Ren bangga.

Asano junior mendecih kesal. "Sialan"

"Lagipula itu salahmu sendiri. Kenapa mau-maunya jalan dengan Rio"

"Dia yang ingin. Aku tidak tega menolaknya"

"Omong kosong. Bilang saja kau mulai menyukainya" tajam Ren.

Dia bersikap seperti ini agar sahabatnya itu mau mengatakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Dengan segaja ia memancing emosi Asano junior tersebut.

Asano menatap tajam sahabatnya. Berani-beraninya dia bilang seperti itu tepat didepan wajahnya langsung.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Rio menyukaimu. Apa susahnya menolaknya dan menemui pacarmu saja"

Asano memejamkan kedua matanya. Perdebatannya dengan sang sahabat akan makan waktu yang lama. Sepertinya.

Dengan sabar Asano menjawab pertanyaan Ren yang seperti menyudutkannya.

"Oke. Aku masih menyukainya. Puas?" Tandas Asano. Sungguh ia tidak ingin mengatakannya meski didepan sang sahabat.

Ren tersenyum puas. Akhirnya. Usahanya tidak sia-sia. Ren manganguk mengerti.

"Sudah puas kan? Sekarang pulang lah"

"Hei-hei.. kau bahkan belum memberiku minum. Aku tamu kalau kau lupa"

"Bodo amat. Cepat sana pulang" usir Asano.

Untung ya, ini sahabatnya. Kalau tidak mungkin saja Ren sudah mengajak Asano ke rel kereta api. Menunggu kereta api lewat dan mendorong Asano junior untuk ketengah.

Karena memang sudah mendapat jawabannya, Ren menurut dan pulang. Meninggalkan Asano yang sedang menggerutu kesal.

"Kemarin aku sudah bicara dengannya. Rasa bencinya membuatku repot" ujar pemuda berambut biru.

"Kalau aku beda lagi. Setelah berdebat panjang akhirnya aku dapat jawabannya. Dia masih menyukainya" kata pemuda berponi aneh itu.

"Lagipula kenapa kita yang harus repot mengurusi mereka berdua!" Kata Nagisa kesal.

"Sudahlah. Bantu aku saja, aku sudah muak mendengar celotehan Asano setiap waktu" ujar Ren.

Mereka -Ren dan Nagisa bekerja sama untuk menyatukan Karma dan Gakushuu kembali. Lebih tepatnya Nagisa dipaksa oleh Ren untuk membantunya.

"Lalu. Apa kata Asano?" Nagisa bertanya dengan nada penasaran.

"Dia masih menyukai Karma" Nagisa melotot sempurnya. Menatap Ren tidak percaya. "Sungguh?!" Ren mengangguk mantap. Memang itu faktanya.

"Besok ajak Karma kesini. Aku akan ajak Asano kesini juga"

"Jam?"

"10 pagi" Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Setelah sepakat, mereka berdua akhirnya pulang kerumah masing-masing. Dan memikirkan cara bagaimana mengajak sang sabahat untuk keluar besok pagi.

Esok harinya Nagisa memantapkan langkahnya menuju kerumah Karma yang jaraknya tidak bisa dibilang dekat itu. Nagisa jalan kaki sambil memikirkan cara merayu sang sahabat.

Setengah jam kemudian, Nagisa sampai juga dikediaman Akabane. Rumahnya sepi karena memang hanya ada Karma didalam sana. Orang tua sang sahabat sedang dalam perjalanan untuk bisnis diluar kota. Meninggalkan Karma sendirian dirumah. Bagus.

Nagisa menetuk pintu rumah Karma berkali-kali sambil sesekali menekan bell. Sungguh. Ini Karma masih tidur atau segaja tidak membukakan pintu untuknya. Karena kesal Nagisa menekan bell berkali-kali dan mengetuk pintu rumah Karma dengan tidak sabaran.

"Berisik!" Seruan marah bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Menampilkan sosok Karma yang sepertinya baru saja bangun tidur. Karena rambut Karma jelas terlihat sangat berantakan sekarang. Yang ditanggapi dengan kekehan Nagisa, tanpa dosa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Karma tajam. Karena masih tidak rela acara tidur paginya diganggu. Pagi? Ngomong-ngomong ini sudah siang. Jam 9 pagi menurut Karma masih pagi dan masih layak untuk tidur.

Nagisa mendorong tubuh Karma kebelakang. Melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam rumah Karma.

"Ayo siap-siap" kata Nagisa. Sudahlah, bicara langsung saja. Tidak usah merayu-merayu Karma. Itu akan butuh waktu yang sangat lama.

"Ha?" Menatap Nagisa bingung dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Cepat mandi dan segera berangkat"

"Kemana?" Karma merasa kesal tiba-tiba. Ada apa dengan sahabat kecilnya ini. Perasaannya tidak enak. Sungguh.

"Sudahlah. Cepat mandi, akan aku ceritakan nanti" paksa Nagisa dan mendorong Karma untuk masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

Cukup dengan waktu sepuluh menit bagi Karma untuk menyegarkan kembali tubuhnya. Begitu masuk kedalam kamar, ia bisa melihat Nagisa yang tengah mengacak-acak seisi lemarinya.

Karma semakin mengerutkan alisnya, kenapa sih. Kakinya melangkah kesal kearah pemuda yang tidak cocok dipanggil laki-laki tersebut.

"Nagisa, berhenti" kata Karma dan menghentikan tangan Nagisa.

"Aku masih belum menemukan baju yang cocok buatmu" kata Nagisa dan bermaksud untuk mengacak-acak lemari Karma lagi. Sudah cukup.

Karma menarik Nagisa agar mundur kebelakang. Dengan acak ia langsung mengambil kaus oblong warna putih polos dan kemeja merah kotak-kotanya. Dipadu dengan celana jeans selutut yang sangat cocok untuk Karma.

"Hm.. itu tidak buruk juga. Sekarang ayo berangkat langsung saja" ajak Nagisa setelah melirik kearah jam dinding yang terpasang didalam kamar Karma.

"Mau kemana sih? Kalau mau aneh-aneh aku tidak mau" jelas Karma. Jengah juga dia sebenarnya dari tadi. Sungguh mencurigakan.

Nagisa memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sungguh, dia terpaksa melakukan ini. Dengan sekuat tenaga Nagisa menarik tangan Karma untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Sudah aku bilang. Hari ini aku mau belajar dirumah. Pulang sana!"

Baru saja Ren menapakkan kakinya kedalam kamar Gakushuu telinganya sudah menangkap suara yang tidak enak didengar.

Ren menulikan telinganya dan tetap melangkah masuk, memghampiri Gakushuu yang tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya. Rajin sekali anak Ketua Dewan yang satu ini.

Dengan paksa Ren merebut pensil yang Gakushuu gunakan. Membuat Gakushuu menggeram marah. Ren menarik paksa Gakushuu untuk bangun.

"Lepas!" Tajam Gakushuu. Ren melepaskan Gakushuu dan beralih kelemari Gakushuu. Mengambil baju Gakushuu dan memberikannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Ngapain?" Tanya Gakushuu heran.

Ren mengendikkan dagunya, menyuruh Gakushuu untuk mengambil baju miliknya. Setelah baju ada ditangan Gakushuu, Ren kembali bicara. "Cepat ganti baju. Kita keluar sekarang" kata Ren.

"Sudah aku bilang ha--"

"Terserah apa katamu. Cepat ganti baju sekarang" potong Ren.

Setelah Gakushuu masuk kedalam kamar mandi, Ren keluar dari kamarnya dan menemui Ketua Dewan. Terpaksa Gakushuu menurut, Ren tidak akan mudah untuk menyerah.

"Bapak Ketua Dewan" panggil Ren dan membungkuk sopan kearah ayah sahabatnya itu.

Asano Gakuhou menurunkan korannya dan menatap sahabat sang anak penasaran. "Hari ini aku akan mengajak Gakushuu keluar. Mohon izinnya" kata Ren. Sudah kebiasaan Ren kalau mau mengajak Gakushuu keluar harus izin pada Ketua Dewan terlebih dahulu.

"Terserah kau saja" jawab Ketua Dewan datar. Bisa-bisanya Gakushuu tahan tinggal serumah dengan Siluman Lipan ini. -Ren.

Ren tesenyum paksan dan undur diri. Tidak tahan lama-lama ada didekat Ketua Dewan. Hawanya mencekam.

Setelah kembali kekamar Gakushuu, Ren bisa melihat Gakushuu sudah siap. Tanpa menunggu lama lagi, Ren langsung menarik tangan Gakushuu keluar. Gakushuu tidak perlu repot-repon minta izin lagi, sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan Ren. Jadi mereka langsung berangkat.

"Aku mau balik pulang" datar Gakushuu. Sungguh, ia malas sekali keluar hari ini. Ren menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tetap membawa Gakushuu ketempat yang akan dia tuju nanti.

Pukul 10 tepat, Nagisa berhasil membawa Karma dengan selamat sampai tujuan. Wajah mereka berdua masih mulus, menandakan mereka tidak sempat untuk berkelahi saat menuju ketempat ini.

Nagisa segera membawa Karma ke meja yang sudah ia pesan kemarin. Meja untuk empat orang. Karma mendengus malas. "Ngapain sih, kesini" kata Karma.

"Sudahlah, diam saja. Karma" timpal Nagisa. Karma memutar bola matanya malas.

"Bangsat!" Umpat Karma saat pertama kali menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan melihat ada seseorang dibelakangnya. Orang yang dibelakangnya tak kalah terkejutnya dan dengan secepat kilat melirik kearah sang sahabat.

"Jelaskan sekarang" tajam Gakushuu.

"Duduk dulu" tenang Ren. Kembali, menarik Gakushuu agar duduk dengan tenang. Sedangkan Karma sudah merapalkan kata umpatan kepada Nagisa sedari tadi.

"Sekarang kalian bisa bicara. Aku dan Nagisa pergi dulu" kata Ren dan mengajak Nagisa untuk pergi.

"Sialan" gumam Karma saat Ren dan Nagisa sudah pergi. Meninggalkannya sendirian dengan makhluk kurang ajar yang sekarang ada didepannya.

Sedangkan Gakushuu hanya diam dan memandang kearah Karma.

"Bangsat"

**bersambung...**

**next episode 2 :)**


	2. Mantan -2-

Seorang pemuda berambut oranye sedikit kemerahan itu mematut dirinya didepan cermin besar yang ada dikamarnya.

_"Asano-kun.. besok kamu bisa menemaniku ke toko buku kan? Aku akan menunggu ditaman dekat rumahmu"_

Jelas sekali ia bisa mengingat perkataan seorang perempuan berambut blonde yang menelponnya kemarin malam. Yang memintanya untuk menemani sang wanita pergi ke toko buku.

Asano meng-iyakan ajakan tersebut dan membuat sang wanita terlampau senang karena bisa mengajak orang yang disukanya untuk menemaninya.

Rio -nama perempuan yang mengajak Asano- sudah menunggu kedatangan Gakushuu ditaman yang sudah dijanjikan. Penampilannya kali ini lebih feminin. Tidak tomboy seperti biasanya. Rambutnya yang sudah lurus itu ia sisir lagi agar terlihat lebih rapi. Bahkan hari ini ia memakai baju yang sangat feminim. Sungguh, seperti bukan Rio.

Gakushuu datang setelah itu. Kemeja putih yang ia pakai dan celana jeans panjang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan. Ia berjalan kearah Rio yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum. Perempuan yang sekarang ada didepannya ini sungguh terpesona oleh ketampanannya.

Rio tersipu malu saat Gakushuu dengan tepat menatap kearah matanya. "Mau berangkat sekarang?" Tanya Gakushuu. Rio hanya mengangguk dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Wajahnya memanas tiba-tiba. Apalagi saat Gakushuu berjalan disampingnya.

Banyak sekali orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Sebagian berbisik dan mengatakan kalau mereka berdua cocok. Pasangan yang serasi. Semakin membuat Rio menunduk malu. Wajahnya bahkan sampai memerah sekarang.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka. Abaikan saja" kata Gakushuu datar. Ia bahkan tidak merasakaan apa-apa pada Rio. Seperti ia sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya. Berbeda lagi dengan Rio. Jantungnya bahkan sudah berlomba didalam sana.

"H-hmp" Rio mengangguk kecil dan melirik kearah Gakushuu. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenang.

"Em.. Asano-kun apa kamu tidak keberatan aku memintamu menemaniku sekarang?" Rio memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

Gakushuu menoleh kearah Rio dan mendapati wajah Rio yang sudah memerah malu. "Kebetulan saja aku tidak ada acara hari ini" jawab Gakushuu.

Mereka berdua sampai ke toko buku setelah itu. Rio sibuk memilih beberapa buku yang akan ia beli nanti dan Gakushuu mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Asano-kun lihat. Ini novel yang sedang populer itu kan?" Rio menunjukkan sebuah novel didepan wajah Gakushuu sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, kau benar. Mau membelinya?" Tanya Gakushuu.

"Hmp. Sepertinya menarik" Rio mengambil satu dan berjalan kearah rak selanjutnya.

"Woahhh.. lihat Asano-kun, novel ini horror sekali" kata Rio saat sudah selesai membaca sinopsis yang ada disampul belakang buku.

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membelinya"

"Kau benar" dan Rio mengembalikan kembali buku ketempatnya.

"Coba kesini, Asano-kun" ajak Rio dan menarik tangan Gakushuu untuk mengikutinya.

Tepat saat Rio menggenggam tangannya, kerah baju belakangnya ditarik seseorang dari belakang. Membuat Gakushuu berhenti dan Rio yang didepannya juga ikut berhenti.

Gakushuu menolehkan kepalanya diikuti dengan Rio.

"_Are_.." Rio sedikit terkejut melihat teman satu kelasnya ada disini. Sedangkan Gakushuu sudah mematung ditempatnya. Sungguh. Ia lupa untuk bilang pada pacarnya kalau hari ini ia akan pergi keluar dengan seorang perempuan. Yang dimana itu adalah teman sekelas pacarnya.

"_Err_.. kalau begitu aku kesana dulu" izin Rio dan meninggalkan mereka berdua yang masih mematung ditempatnya.

Karma -pemuda yang menarik kerah belakang Gakushuu- menatap datar Gakushuu yang sekarang menatap kearahnya dengan diam. Seringai yang sungguh tidak enak dilihat ia tunjukkan pada Gakushuu.

"Hoo~ kenapa kencan tidak ajak-ajak?" Tanya Karma yang masih mempertahankan seringaiannya yang menyebalkan.

"Tunggu.. kamu salah paham" Gakushuu mencoba menjelaskan. "Apa?" Tanya Karma dengan nada yang sungguh, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ternyata lipan busuk ini benar-benar busuk. Sudahlah. Aku pergi" sama seperti perkataannya, Karma benar-benar melangkah pergi meninggalkan Gakushuu.

Baru saja dua langkah menjauh, pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Gakushuu. "Tunggu, Karma--"

Dengan cepat Karma menyentak tangan Gakushuu hingga terlepas. "Gak usah pegang-pegang. Bangsat!" Tandas Karma.

"Hei--" Gakushuu menghentikan ucapannya saat Karma dengan kurang ajarnya langsung pergi begitu saja. Mengabaikan Gakushuu yang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

Gakushuu menghelas napas dan menutup kedua matanya. Ini memang salahnya, jadi wajar kalau Karma marah. Harusnya ia bilang terlebih dahulu, biar Karma tidak curiga dan mempergokinya seperti ini.

Gakushuu melangkah perlahan setelah itu, mendatangi Rio yang tengah asik melihat buku-buku yang berderet rapi didepannya.

"Rio" panggil Gakushuu. "_Are_.. Asano-kun, _ano_.. Karma dimana?" Tanya Rio seraya mengarahkan pandangannya kebelakang Gakushuu. Mencari sosok Karma.

"Sudah pulang. Ah, aku juga harus pulang sekarang. Apa kamu tidak apa-apa sendiri?" Rio memasang wajah sedihnya. Belum cukup baginya untuk berdekatan dengan Gakushuu. Ia masih ingin berdua dengannya.

"Maaf" kata Gakushuu, Rio tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku"

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Sekali lagi, maaf" kata Gakushuu dan berbalik untuk pulang.

Rio masih ditempatnya, memandang punggung Gakushuu yang semakin menjauh. Apa, seperti ini akhirnya.

"Sialan. Untuk apa kamu disini?" Karma menatap tajam kearah Gakushuu yang sekarang ini duduk didepannya. Tentu saja setelah Ren dan Nagisa pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Gakushuu menghela napas lelah. "Kamu salah paham"

"Salah paham apa. Mana mungkin aku salah paham" Karma masih keras kepala. Lalu mendengus kesal.

"Aku hanya menemani Rio bukannya kencan" awal Gakushuu.

"Sama saja itu kencan. Brengsek"

"Kamu bodoh sekali" gemas, Gakushuu menepuk pelan kepala Karma, membuat Karma mendelik marah. "Kalau cemburu bilang saja. Jangan tiba-tiba bilang putus. Dan sebagainya"

"Cih, siapa juga yang cemburu, brengsek. Aku mau pulang" Karma berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat untuk pulang, sebelum kakinya melangkah Gakushuu terlebih dulu menahan Karma dan mendudukkan Karma kembali.

"Aku belum selesai bicara"

"Terserah. Bodo amat. Aku tidak peduli" Karma berniat untuk berdiri lagi dan terhenti saat mendengar ucapan Gakushuu.

"Tetap diam atau aku akan menghajarmu disini" dengan menekan kata 'menghajar' sudah cukup ampuh buat Karma. Buktinya saja Karma kembali diam duduk ditempatnya.

Dan tentu saja 'menghajar' bagi Gakushuu bukan dengan kepalan tangan, tapi dengan bibir merahnya yang menggoda. "Diam.. aku akan jelaskan dari awal"

"Tetap saja itu namanya selingkuh" Karma keukeuh dengan pemikirannya, bikin Gakushuu gemas setengah mati dan ingin melempar Karma ketengah jalan sana. Tapi, ia mengurungkan niatnya tersebut, karena ia ingat. Karma yang sedang mode marah itu mengerikan.

"Aku bahkan tidak menyukainya. Bodoh" sungguh, Gakushuu gemas setengah mati.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau pulang, jangan halangi aku lagi" kata Karma. Dan kali ini ia bisa pulang tanpa hambatan. Bagi Gakushuu, hari ini sudah cukup. Sepertinya Karma sudah tidak terlalu marah lagi padanya. Tersenyum kecil, dan akhirnya Gakushuu mengikuti langkah Karma untuk pulang kerumahnya.

Langkah kaki Gakushuu menapak dengan tegas. Seringaian kecil tersungging di bibirnya. Hari ini ternyata cukup lancar. Mungkin besok ia harus menemui Karma lagi.

Sampai dirumahnya Gakushuu terkejut saat melihat sang Ayah yang masih duduk diruang tamu miliknya. Sama seperti saat dia berangkat tadi.

Tanpa mempedulikan sang Ayah, Gakushuu langsung menuju kekamarnya. Toh, tidak ada yang mau dia bicarakan dengan sang Ayah. Mereka tidak seakrab itu untuk dekedar mengobrol santai.

Sampai didalam kamarnya, Gakushuu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidurnya. Memikirkan cara bagaimana bertemu dengan Karma besok.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Dan satu sosok yang masih bergelung didalam selimutnya tersebut masih enggan untuk bangun.

Asal kalian tahu, tepat pukul 3 dini hari tadi pemuda tersebut baru bisa terlelap. Entah, apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur.

Ponselnya yang ia taruh dibawah bantalnya berdering. Mengganggu acara tidurnya. Ia mengerang marah. Mengambil ponselnya dan mematikannya.

Lima menit kemudian, ponselnya berdering lagi. Lagi-lagi dengan kesal, pemuda tadi mematikan lagi ponselnya. Saat dering ketiga terdengar, pemuda tadi membuka matanya dan menatap nyalang kearah ponsel pintar kesayangannya.

Nama Manusia Busuk terpampang dengan jelas dilayar ponselnya. Membuatnya semakin marah. Dengan kesal ia mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Berisik!" Tungkasnya pertama kali.

"Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang" kata seseorang yang ada diseberang telepon.

"Aku tidak mengundangmu"

"10 menit lagi aku sampai" dan panggilan terputus. Meninggalkan erangan marah sebelum ia meninggalkan selimutnya yang hangat. Setidaknya ia harus mandi terlebih dahulu.

Tepat sepuluh menit kemudian, rumahnya kedatangan tamu. Bell rumahnya berbunyi beberapa kali. Menampakkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi semalas mungkin, ia membuka pintu.

"Karma" panggil sang tamu dengan seringaian menyebalkannya. Saat sang tamu selesai menyebutkan namanya, Karma dengan kejamnya membanting pintu rumahnya kembali menutup.

Gakushuu ditempatnya masih diam. Jujur saja ia tidak kaget atau terkejut. Karena ini sudah biasa baginya. Tangannya terjulur untuk membuka pintu didepannya. Saat terbuka Karma sudah tidak ada disana. Dimana dia?

Tanpa dipersilahkan masuk, Gakushuu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. Sungguh, kedua manusia ini tidak ada yang tahu sopan santun. Tapi masa bodoh lah, terserah mereka berdua saja. Lagian juga ini Gakushuu ngapain datang kerumah mantan. Bikin flashback aja.

Setelah masuk kedalam rumah, kedua matanya bisa menangkap sosok Karma yang tengah asik menonton tv diruang tamu. Gakushuu menyusul dan duduk disebelah Karma.

"Bisa minggir nggak? Sofa yang lain masih kosong tuh" kata Karma dengan nada judesnya.

Gakushuu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya dan semakin duduk menempel dengan Karma. Karena Kesal remot tv yang Karma pegang melayang kearah kepala Gakushuu.

"Bangsat!" Umpat Gakushuu yang merasa kepalanya sakit. Satu tonjokan mendarat dengan indah di pipi Karma.

"Anjir!" Dan sekarang mereka berdua beradu pukulan hingga terguling dikarpet bawah. Hingga wajah mereka berdua lebam-lebam. Sungguh, hanya karena masalah sepele mereka jadi berantem seperti ini.

Untuk mengakhiri ini Gakushuu hanya perlu menduduki Karma dan mengarahkan kepalan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Karma. Melihat wajah Karma yang sekarang sama buruknya seperti dirinya, Gakushuu menjauhkan kepalan tangannya dan beralih mengusap lebam yang ia sebabkan.

"Maaf" kata Gakushuu pelan sambil mengusap beberapa luka yang mulai timbul akibat perkelahian mereka. Karma bahkan meringis pelan saat luka yang diusap Gakushuu terasa sakit.

Gakushuu bangkit dari menindih Karma dan membantu Karma untuk duduk. Mengambil air es dan handuk kering lalu kembali ketempat Karma berada.

"Maaf" kata Gakushuu kembali, Karma memalingkan wajahnya. Enggan melihat Gakushuu.

"Hadap sini" perintah Gakushuu dan memalingkan wajah Karma untuk menghadap kearahnya.

Dengan telaten Gakushuu mengusap luka Karma dengan handuk yang sudah ia rendam dengan air es.

"Sakit?" Tanya Gakushuu, tapi Karma masih diam saja. Tidak mau menjawab. Gakushuu masih bekerja keras dengan wajah Karma.

Mereka duduk bersebelahan tanpa adanya protesan dari Karma. Kali ini mereka diam. Tidak ada yang mau mulai bicara.

Menghela napas lelah, Gakushuu akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku minta maaf" kata Gakushuu, memiringkan tubunya dan menggenggam tangan Karma. Karma menoleh.

"Aku tahu aku salah. Makanya aku minta maaf. Jangan kayak gini, kita udah bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan cemburu-cemburu gak jelas lagi" Karma menunduk, matanya mulai memanas.

"Kamu tahu aku kan? Aku nggak mungkin selingkuh dari kamu. Selama dua tahun ini apa kamu masih belum paham?"

"Maaf" lirih Karma.

Yeu ahirnya minta maaf juga.

Gakushuu mengusap pelan kepala Karma. Mengangkat wajah Karma yang sedari tadi menunduk agar menatapnya.

Gakushuu tersenyum lembut. Tumben sekali siluman lipan yang satu ini bisa tersenyum tulus seperti ini. "Kamu udah maafin aku kan?"

Karma mengangguk dan membuang wajahnya. Sungguh ini bukan Karma sekali. Disebelahnya Gakushuu kembali menyeringai. Ternyata menyakinkan Karma tidak sesusah pikirannya.

"Haa~ ternyata mudah sekali~" tersenyum. Gakushuu sudah kembali ke dirinya sendiri.

"Apanya?!" Dan Karma juga sudah kembali di jati dirinya sendiri.

"Ternyata sangat mudah merayu Setan Merah yang satu ini" Gakushuu terkekeh pelan. Membuat Karma merasa kesal seketika.

"Pulang sana!" Usir Karma.

"Ya! Pacar sendiri diusir"

"Siapa?! Siapa pacar siapa?"

"Ha~ setan merah ini malu-malu" Gakushuu mengusap-usap kepala Karma yang langsung ditepis oleh Karma.

"Pergi sana!"

"O~gah~" dan Gakushuu semakin menempelkan tubuhnya kearah Karma.

Dengan sekali dorong Gakushuu mampu menjatuhkan Karma dan menindih tubuh Karma.

"Aku mencintaimu" kata Gakushuu dengan tepat menatap kedua mata Karma yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Aku membencimu" balas Karma.

"Aku semakin mencintaimu, Karma"

"Bodo" dan kedua pipi Karma bersemu merah setelah itu.

Gakushuu menempelkan bibirnya kemilik Karma. Membuat Karma terkejut dan refleks memukul kepala Gakushuu.

"Sakit! Dasar!" Karena kesal Gakushuu hanya bisa menyentil pelan dahi Karma dan kembali tersenyum setelah itu.

Setelah mengunci pergerakan Karma dengan memegang kedua tangan Karma. "Apaan sih? Lepas gak?" perintah Karma.

Gakushuu menulikan pendengarannya dan menatap Karma tepat dimatanya. Detik berikutnya Gakushuu kembali menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Karma. Dan entah sadar atau emang kebawa suasana, Karma membalas lumatan Gakushuu yang memakan habis bibirnya.

**END**

_**Gak tau lagi mau nulis gimana ternyata lebih gampang nulis yang Mantan. -1- daripada yang ini**_


End file.
